


Christmas Memories

by JudyL



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: Christmas Countdown Activity on the Vin F&D group- an opportunity to share a Christmas memory, written from Chris' pov.
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The memory can be set in any AU, and you don't have to stop at just one... feel free to post one, two or more responses! 
> 
> There is a limit of 100 words per response and as they are being written as a memory, not a story, there is no feedback requirement.
> 
> **Author’s note, I never could follow instructions… lol, they are all right around 100 words. Some of these could be set in the OW or ATF AU. The last one is ATF only… read them as you like.

Chris

I have to smile. Watching Buck and JD teasing Vin and Ezra into a snowball fight, clearly not having to work too hard at it. It reminds me of Buck and Adam playing in the snow during our last Christmas together.

I suppose it should make me sad to think of my son. Only a year ago it would have. But somehow these six men I work with have wormed their way into my life… into my heart and healed some of the hurt of losing Adam and Sarah.

I like to think they’d be happy about that.

* * *

Vin

Never was much of one to go to church, hasn’t felt right in a long time. I remember Momma taking me to church on Christmas Eve one year. Must’ve been the last one ‘fore she died. Everyone was dressed in their finest clothes, which weren’t real fancy, most were just poor farmers. Momma said Jesus didn’t care what we wore, just that we were there to celebrate his birthday and that we were good to each other and followed his example to love and forgive.

Funny, but I can feel her love now, in Josiah’s church. And His forgiveness.

* * *

JD

Mom always baked cinnamon rolls from scratch for Christmas. The night before the kitchen would be a mess… bowls of dough rising, full pans ready to bake or cooling, flour on the counters. She didn’t just make a batch for us, but dozens to share with friends and some to take to the church for the free dinner they provided for the poor.

I always loved how the house smelled the next morning, cinnamony and sweet.

JD looked down at the bag in his hand then back up to Chris, hope in his eyes. “Mind if I borrow the kitchen?”

* * *

Ezra

Ezra looked around his living room and smiled. Chris artistically arranged tinsel taken from the tree onto Vin’s hair as the sharpshooter snoozed on the couch.

Buck proudly teased JD and Casey as they sat in the love seat. Casey kept taking amazed looks at the ring on her hand.

Nathan sat in one of the recliners, Rain on his lap, discussing the merits of various ‘flavorings’ that could be added to eggnog with Josiah.

Ezra gently caressed his daughter’s hair. She lay with her head in her father’s lap exhausted after a day making Christmas memories with her new family.

The end


End file.
